1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to name and face/voice recognition systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to name-face-role association for consumer queries of databases.
2. Description of the Related Art
When we watch television and/or videos, sometimes we will notice a familiar actor whose name we may not be able to recall. Sometimes we can remember the name of the actor from a photo, but we can't recall the name of the character that he/she played in a particular movie. Sometimes, there is a desire to know what other roles a particular actor played, or possibly what are the names of the actors that have played a certain character over the years (for example, what are the names of all of the James Bond actors?)
In the prior art, there is a face-name link by CMU starts with visual features of the face and performs face recognition aided by closed captioning and text detection (superimposed text) if the name is below the face. The CMU system is meant for TV news programs. However, the face-name link falls short of a system accessible by consumers for providing name-face/voice-role association queries.